Bubbles
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven has never blown a bubble.  So what happens when she sees Beast Boy outside blowing bubbles? FLUFF, THAT'S WHAT! I'm terrible at summaries.  Read and review please. ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey, guys! This isn't my best, just something I wrote when I had some writers block for my new story The X Games. I strongly recomend you check it out if you like RaexRed-X. Also this is dedicated to Dante665 for never actually getting his songfic XD lol plus hes a pretty cool guy. U ROCK MCBURGERTOWN! Lol but still thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**ALSO: **

****

IMPORTANT: I'M GOING TO BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME SOON. YOU WOULD HAVE TO KNOW THE FULL STORY BUT MY NAME IS GOING BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL STATE. MY PEN NAME WILL BE Treskttn

**

* * *

**

BB POV

I sit on the rocks, just bordering the water. I turn around to check if she's still staring. She is and when we catch eye contact she quickly looks down and I turn around. If I had the courage to talk to her, I wouldn't be sitting out here blowing bubbles. I turn back around. She's still reading that book of hers. Well more like hiding behind it, I noticed she's just holding it but peeking over the top and watching me. She has a curious look on her pale face.

She's beautiful. I love the way her violet hair falls into her face when she reads. She just blows it away. I turn around, she's still watching me. This time she doesn't look away. I give her a smile, but she doesn't smile back. I wink at her and she breaks the contact and looks down. I can see her cheeks turning a faint pink as she pulls up her hood.

I hold the 'bubble wand' up and blow, watching all of the bubbles drift over the water. The way they float down gracefully, never just dropping straight down. Sometimes they burst on the sharp rocks, sometimes they stick to the surface of the water.

I turn around again. Raven's not there anymore, the room is empty. I look back at the water. I've liked her for a while, though I've never held an actual conversation with her. Still, what's not to like? She's funny, she's gorgeous, she's smart, she's independent. Sure she can be a bit distant and cold, but she'll open up once in awhile, and that's what I've been waiting for.

"What are you doing?" A small voice calls from behind me.

I turn to see Raven standing behind me, arms crossed delicately. She has a cute look of curiosity.

"Blowing bubbles," I reply, blowing a bunch of bubbles into her direction.

I watch as her face lights up and she smiles in wonder at all the bubbles. As they approached her face she wrinkled her nose and kept her smile wide at the wonderful orbs of soap. She laughed as they popped in her face.

"How does it work?" She asked, looking excited. She reminded me of a small child eyeing a new bicycle.

I had to laugh at her cuteness. I've never seen this side of her. "You've never blown bubbles?" I ask incredulously.

She shook her head and watched me with wide eyes.

I smiled, "Then you came to the master!" I held up the wand and blew dozens of bubbles into the air.

She smiled and reached out and grabbed some, watching them pop in her grasp. I watched the bubbles dance around her as she watched in amazement.

"Can I try?"

I grinned, "Of course." I handed her the bubble wand. I watched her failed attempt as she blew into the empty stick.

She gave out a laugh of frustration, "I did it wrong."

I laughed and took the wand. I dipped it into the bubble soap and handed it back.

She blew once more and watched all of the bubbles prance around her. She smiled again and once more, she reminded me of a small child. She handed it back as she began to calm down.

"You all done?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess I just saw you and I didn't know what you were doing. Sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you," she decided, turning and walking away. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"No, no bother. I'm glad you came out, I never really get a chance to hang out with you."

She smiled, "Sure you do. We're on the same team. We go out for pizza, chill around the tower, fight together…"

She has a beautiful smile that I rarely ever see so at this point I was drinking in her appearance. She took the bubble kit from me.. "Yea," I allowed, "But never alone."

She just looked at me. I reached out and pulled her hood down. "And when we _are _alone, you don't have to hide from me behind a hood."

She blushed and reached to pull it back up. I caught her and entwined our fingers together.

"You're beautiful, Rae. You don't need the hood. You're beautiful, show it."

She allowed herself a small smile along with her deep red cheeks. I slowly leaned in for a kiss…

Only to be bombarded with bubbles. I open my eyes and see her blowing the bubbles into me face. I smile and laugh.

"Rae?"

I'm answered by her high pitched and out of character laughter. She turned to run and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me and spinning her around.

She smiled, "Lemme try that again."

This time she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to meet her lips.


End file.
